The Aftermath For A Faerie
by magicisreality
Summary: Everyone has to deal with a changing Wizarding World...even those not originally from it.


Samina Starla Crysamum Zabini had participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. Most of the hallways she was traversing were empty, so she actually flew, bright purple wings fluttering in the air.

She wasn't a Zabini born. She was part of a diffrent world, a diffrent dimension, where Faerie houses ruled. She was the daughter of the House of Starlight, the only one, she was a princess.

Helen Zabini had told her to stop that flying nonsense, that was acting like a freak .That she would be as bad as a half-blood if she did that. Blaise didn't mind, though.

She had found an aclove and changed into the clothes she felt more comfortable in; A pale purple flower skirt made of petals, a short tank top of summer leaves, and numerous bracelets and anklets with stars on them.

Her golden eyes swept the area,glitter-strewn dark hair streaming behind her. Her sharp ears heard someone cough, and material rustling. She slowed down and hovered close to the ground.

"Who's there? Why aren't you in Great Hall?" she called out.

"My dear, one could ask the same of you." said a mellow and amused voice.

Saminda looked all around her, until she found the speaker. A portrait, slightly crooked with a burned gold frame, of one Albus Dumbledore, a maroon and yellow curtain behind him.

"I've seen a great deal of what happened," he said, "Pity, I missed the final battle. There will be lots of people who need healing, and someone to talk and listen to them...I think I see someone who you could help coming this way."

----

Harry had escaped all of the cheering, hand shaking, and speeches in his honor. He left Ron, Hermione, and everyone else, just to wander the halls of his home, that would need so much repair. He thought of how even though he had just eradicated the Wizarding World's greatest threat, how there would still be so much more healing it would need, and how he would be required at every meeting to put it back on track.

He came to a particularly ruined all; Roman columns had fallen, blocking part of the hallway. Burned armor was strew across the area as well. Picture frames were knocked askew, their occupants gone.

Even in all the wreckage, Harry still heard a voice. He took out his wand, newly repaired, and held it at the ready, "Who's there?" he yelled, "If they're are any Death Eaters, it's over--!"

---

Saminda was kneeling behind the fallen column, and heard Harry. Withought thinking, she used some of her faerie magic and waved her hand, making a shiny, transparent purple bubble surround her.

Rapid footsteps were approaching now; her magic had been seen, even if she hadn't.

"What now? Who is that?" She demanded of Dumbledore, who said nothing.

In an instant, Samina had stepped back as Harry jumped over the barrier, wand drawn. The pair stared at each other for a long time, eyes locked.

A quiet cough, "Harry, my boy. Told you, Miss Starlight-Zabini , you had nothing to worry about."

He gave a start. "Professor, I had no idea you had a portrait here." Harry said.

"Well, I was put here too when you were off on your mission with Mr. Weasely and Ms. Granger. Well done, Harry, I must say it again. Your hero status is secured for life."

At that, Harry started another shouting fit like those in 5th year, "IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT THAT! I HAVE THE FAME AND MONEY, BUT WHAT ABOUT SOMEONE TO LOVE? WHAT ABOUT SOMEONE TO LOVE ME FOR ME?" He put his head in his hands.

Dumbledore turned back to Samina, "See? He needs healing too. Love heals, and that's what you will give him."

The faerie girl walked over to him and sat on the floor beside him. "It's hard, I know. We can get through this together. I can't count the number of people I've saved only to watch them die a bit later. I came this way looking for more who needed help."

Harry uncovered his face and, looking at Samina, said "Professor?"

"That's what she's there for, Harry, just to help you." and the Boy-Who-Lived embraced the faerie princess in a hug.

"That's right, we can do it," he said.

"Yes," Quickly, before she got too frightened, Samina pressed her lips to his, and he returned the pressure. Suddenly, the ground seemed rather softer than the hard stones she remembered, and saw that she was sitting on a quilt.

Her eyes flashed, "So, the healing's going to start now, is it?"

he grinned "Why not?"

After the sex and the unconfortable stuff that comes with it, everyone got off of each other and put their clothing back on, panting and avoiding each other's eyes.

"I-I should probably be getting back to everyone." said Harry sheepishly, fingering his wand in his pants pocket.

Samina stood up and took his hand, "We'll go together. We've got a Wizarding World to rebuild."

Her power seemed to give them both renewed energy. "Yeah, that's right." Harry looked back towards his old mentor's picture, hanging on the wall. Dumbledore had been there the entire duration of the meeting, and the stint on the floor.

"Take care of each other, " He said, and walked out of his frame.

"The world must be such a better place already!" Samina said, "Back home, this never would have happened!"

"Where do you live?" She clapped a hand to her mouth. Too much information.

"Er, The Maldives!" She said quickly, "They're quite nice. Lot's of sun, and sand, and...free plastic surgery!"

Harry started to laugh, and Samina joined in. Safe for now, she thought.


End file.
